


“All I Wanted was a Happy Ending”

by TheDangerAddict



Series: FAHC Angst Dialouge Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Civilian Ryan, Hitman Gavin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDangerAddict/pseuds/TheDangerAddict
Summary: Gavin takes a contract on his boyfriend.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jack Patillo/Geoff Ramsey (Referenced)
Series: FAHC Angst Dialouge Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	“All I Wanted was a Happy Ending”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I got super duper bored. Enjoy. I’m sorry I created this.

Ryan was in over his head. His thoughts were racing for priority, scrambling over one another in his brain, screaming for attention. The burner phone he held felt too hot in his hand. A single tear fell from Ryan’s closed eyes as he struggled to breathe, chest tight with the emotions the text on the screen in his grasp caused. 

His heart ached in his chest as he opened his eyes and ran over the text on the phone over and over and over again, trying to find another meaning for the words displayed. His world felt like it’d been knocked off kilter, like someone had stolen the air he struggled to fill his lungs with.

Ryan shoved the burner phone back where he’d found it, hidden away under the couch cushions, and moved soundlessly to his closet. There was a frantic jerkiness to every movement as he pulled a backpack from the closet, beginning to throw clothes and other various necessities into it. 

The only lights in the apartment were his closet light, his bathroom light, and the TV droning on from the living room. Ryan had always loved nighttime when he’d lived in the country. The world got so quiet out there aside from the occasional traveler, driving long distances under the stars in the sky. Ryan had always loved to think up a story for every traveler, where they were driving from, why they were leaving, where they were going, what they’d do when they reached their destination. But here in the city, every noise was a cause for concern, someone come to kill, steal, or harm. Nights were filled with worry, watching TV in the living room while he awaited Gavin’s return from jobs that he didn’t want to talk about. And Ryan wasn’t stupid, he knew Gavin wasn’t doing anything legal when every time Ryan asked about where he’d gone, Gavin got angry. Gavin had come home without explanation for injury too many times to count and sometimes in the midst of a lazy morning kiss, Ryan would find blood dried in Gavin’s hair. Ryan wouldn’t consider himself stupid, yet here he was.

His hand stalled over his own phone, charging in the clutter on his and Gavin’s shared night table. The screen lit up, notifying Ryan of it’s full battery. His lock screen was a picture of Gavin and him. He was kissing Gavin, hands on both sides of Gavin’s face. Gavin had taken it two months ago when he’d taken Ryan to go see Les Mes live on Broadway and Ryan had been so excited that he hadn’t cared when Gavin took a picture of the kiss. Every time he picked up his phone and saw that, his heart had done backflips in his chest. Now, his heart begged for him to stop looking at it, because the thought of what Gavin had agreed to hurt.

Ryan’s hand was shaky as he picked up the phone and the charger, stuffing it into the already full bag. The glaring red lettering of the alarm clock on the night stand read 3:22 am when he pulled on his socks and shoes, still clad in pajama pants and an old, faded t-shirt that faintly smelled of Gavin. He recalled the Brit wearing it to bed the night before. 

A noise came from somewhere in the living room and Ryan jumped, his heart leaping into his throat. Oh god. Oh god. This was it. Gavin was going to walk through that door and Ryan wasn’t going to live to see Jack and Geoff get married. Ryan, already on his feet, slowly, carefully looked out into the living room. Relief, so strong his eyes watered, slammed into him when it was revealed to be Smee, having knocked over the bowl they usually kept their keys in. He let out a slow breath, walking over to the upturned bowl to get his keys, backpack slung over his shoulder. Kneeling he picked up the bowl, setting it back in it’s rightful place. Smee’s fur was a comfort against Ryan’s shaking hand as he scratched underneath the cat’s chin for a moment. Ryan reluctantly stopped to grab his keys from the ground.

His breath hitched when the keys weren’t anywhere near where the bowl had fallen, “No..”

Panic, claws already so deep in Ryan, eviscerated any calm that had been there moments ago. They weren’t under the key table. Ryan’s knees ached where he’d dropped to the ground to look underneath. They weren’t beneath the cushions. The only thing hidden by those was the burner phone. They weren’t in his and Gavin’s shared room. Ryan discovered that the light had gone out and combed through the room with the light of his phone’s flash. Nothing. They were nowhere. Not in the pockets of the jeans he’d worn the day before, not on the kitchen counter, not on his night table, not in his backpack, not on the bathroom floor.

“Fuck!” Ryan let out the desperate cry, running a hand through his hair as tears begun to fall. 

He was going to die.

Gavin would be home soon and Ryan would be dead. No one would notice. Meg might, but Ryan would be killed and no one would look for him or his body, no one would report him missing and Gavin would get away with it. Smee meowed from the back of the couch, as if to protest.

Ryan shoved himself up from his place on the couch. He wasn’t going down without a fight. He wasn’t going to sit and wait for Gavin to come home and end his life over a stupid thing Ryan had discovered on his way home from work, over some stupid messed up political deal that Ryan had told Meg about the moment he’d gotten to work the next day. No. 

Ryan checked his phone’s battery and his notifications. His phone was at 64 percent charge. No one had messaged him. The clock on his phone read 4:07 am. Ryan needed to act now, before Gavin got home. Gavin had confirmed that he’d be killing his target within a week of the text. The text had been sent about a week prior.

It hurt Ryan to think about the fact that Gavin had taken the contract, the fact that Gavin was just going to kill him like that and be done with it. It made Ryan want to scream and cry and throw stuff, but all he did was silently cry as he grabbed the deagle they kept behind the fridge and shot the lock on the door, stumbling back with the kick of the gun. The door creaked inwards slowly, nothing to hold it in place anymore. People were already opening their doors, peaking out to see the source of the noise, but not going any further than that.

He was quick as he fled out the door, not bothering with the elevator. He was loud, shoes banging down and down the steps, almost tripping a few times as he ran down the stairs. Ryan had never been the most graceful, for all that he tried. When he’d taken self defense as a twelve year old in rural Georgia, he’d been utterly horrible, always getting twisted up in his own long limbs. His mom had assured him that it just wasn’t his thing, that he’d find something else. 

The deagle was tight in his grip when he tore into the lobby. 

Ryan had never known true fear until that exact moment, looking into his boyfriend’s green eyes, a mess of old comfortable clothes and puffy red eyes. His hand trembled as he lifted the deagle to aim at Gavin’s chest. He couldn’t bring himself to point it at his head.

“Ryan..?” Gavin sounded so confused.

Ryan almost believed him too, body jerking with a suppressed sob, but Gavin was reaching for something in the waistband of his jeans. His green eyes were tearing into Ryan’s soul, taking him apart, analyzing him with a well-practiced innocence. Gavin took a step forward.

“No!” Ryan’s voice shook and he squeezed his eyes shut, not brave enough to face the situation in that moment, “Dont— Gav, please, don’t make me do this.”

“Ryan.”

Gavin’s voice sounded so much more calm when compared to Ryan’s, even with the gun he aimed at Ryan’s head. Blue eyes opened and Ryan fired, gun kicking and falling from his hand. He’d never been much of a good shot, but he heard Gavin cry out and he ran.

His heart violently crashed against his sternum, sending a cry for help throughout the rest of his body. There was no escape from the beat of his heart. He could feel it in his fingertips, his toes, his throat, every inch of his body. Sirens wailed outside. Ryan made a choice, turning and sprinting for the stairs. The cops wouldn’t get Gavin. Emotions overwhelmed his brain, taking a toll on every decision he made. It was stupid, but Ryan could hear Gavin’s converse slap against the stairs in pursuit of him and it made him feel better about shooting Gavin. 

God. Ryan didn’t want to die, but Gavin— he didn’t want anything bad to happen to Gavin!

“Ryan! Let me explain!” 

The tone Gavin spoke with had such a power over Ryan that he missed a step and tripped, a bullet flying where he’d been only moments earlier. Ryan pushed himself up and burst through the door from the stairs, into the hall that had his and Gavin’s shared apartment in it. His lungs screamed. His chest ached. His knees wobbled. His hands stung. His brain fought. His world was so very wrong. 

People didn’t try to stop Ryan, nor did they try to stop Gavin. No one cared when you lived in Los Santos. They were nosy, but if you needed something that required anything from them, they hadn’t seen a thing.

Smee startled when Ryan skidded into the apartment, almost falling again. He ran into his and Gavin’s room, but he wasn’t quick enough to close the door. Gavin was wounded, blood shining through a spot on his shirt near his shoulder. He looked angry. 

“Ryan, you can’t just go around shooting people like that! I’m doing you a favor! You don’t understand!” Ryan backed away from the angry man even though he was bigger than Gavin, who’s gun was being disregarded as he gestured in his rant. 

“Gavin, please..” Ryan begged, “You don’t have to do this.”

Tears streamed down Ryan’s face and Gavin pursed his lips. He refused to look Ryan in the eyes. There was something dark in Gavin’s eyes.

“Yes, I do.”

It was quick, but it wasn’t painless. Gavin’s hand shook as he aimed and fired. 

“All I wanted was a happy ending, Ry.”

The shot missed it’s intended spot and ripped through Ryan’s face. Blood splattered all over Gavin’s face and clothes. He gagged, looking away from his boyfriend’s dead body as it fell to the floor. Gavin didn’t feel satisfied, he felt an emptiness created by the finality of the fact that he’d just killed the man he loved and he couldn’t even look at the body to say he was sorry. Gavin’s shoulders shook with the urge to cry, but Gavin didn‘t cry. He stood up, he picked up his cat, he grabbed his burner phone, and he left. 

‘It’s done.’

He sent the text and Gavin Free was never seen of or heard from again. Golden Boy became the most sought out contract killer there was, known for his efficiency and skills in manipulation.


End file.
